Diana
by LaCoeurdelaMer
Summary: Years after the battle, Jack's at it again.  But wants revenge of some sort and needs help doing it.  With his crew, he needs to get some leverage to be able to get more help, but will the leverage be more than just leverage?
1. Port Royal

The Adventures of Diana Sparrow

_**-Chapter One-**_

The darkness creped up on the Caribbean village on an island in the middle of the vast sea.

The people slept soundly and the soldiers in the fort marched softly and swiftly.

Nobody was walking around the village's cobble stone streets that were surrounded by the buildings. Not a sound.

The breeze hit the sign over the Blacksmith's old shop and it creaked softly. He was long gone. Claimed by the sea, they say.

A lone looking figure appeared in the moonlight on the road. They were wearing a three cornered hat and dark blue almost black pants. They had on a long dark coat and a tight white shirt. They had the shin high Pirate boots on and their long black hair was pinned up and under the hat. Their jacket was buttoned up so if anybody came towards them, they wouldn't see the belt with the sword, the pistol, and the compass.

"Evening." an officer said as they passed the figure.

The figure mearly bowed their head and touched the corner of their hat.

When they looked up, their dark brown eyes scanned the area. They saw the Blacksmith's shop and smiled slightly and went in.

Inside was a young boy of 17. He was sweeping near the donkey, which was sleeping. His hair was short and auburn blond. He had a lanky yet muscular build and was about 5' 11" and was wearing brown pants with the buckle shoes and socks and a brown vest with a white shirt on under it.

"Hello." the figure said, stepping in and closing the door and locking it.

The boy turned around to see the figure.

"Hello. Who might you be?" he asked in a very polite manner.

"My name's Di. That's short for Diana. You'll call me Di." she said, taking off her hat and her hair fell to her waist. It was smooth and straight and was kept down by a blue bandana with a red pattern on it. She had a string of beads and a silver coin coming from it and another one attached to her hair. She had silver earrings that dangled and caught the light so they shined.

"You're... a girl?" the boy said, letting the broom fall to the floor.

"Yes. Are you surprised?" Diana said, walking over to him.

"Uh-er... I am." he said, backing up.

"What's your name? I know your last name is Turner. My father told me so." Diana said.

"Who's your father?"

"Tell me your name first." Diana said sharply. He decided not to toy with her. She might snap.

"My name is James." he said.

"James. We haven't properly met. My name is Diana Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean." she said, making a deep bow, swinging her hat around.

"Sparrow? Pirate Lord? I thought Jack Sparrow was the Pirate Lord?" James yelled.

"He passed it on to his accomplice. Me. His only child." she said.

"You're Jack Sparrow's daughter?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy." she said, smirking.

"My mother's the Pirate Lord of Singapore." he said.

"I know. I've met her." Diana said.

"I have a sister, you know." he said.

"Really? What's her name?" Diana asked, interested.

"Her name's Samantha, after our aunt. My father named her." James said.

"How old she?"

"Seven, almost eight. Our birthdays are near each others."

"So you're ten years apart, are you?"

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"My father needs help with something, as usual."

"How did you find me?" he asked.

Diana unbuttoned her jacket, which was given to her by her father, and showed him Jack's old compass. "This compass can show me exactly where the thing I want most is."

"You want... me?" James asked, a little disturbed by this.

The compass closed with a snap. "I need help! Being the son of The Pirate Lord of Singapore and Captain William Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_, you might be able to help me!" Diana snapped.

"With what?"

P-P-P

Diana brought him down to the dock where the _Black Pearl _was waiting for them.

"The _Pearl_," James whispered. "My father told me stories of this ship!"

"So you've been on the _Dutchman_?"

"Yes. My father and grandfather are both on that ship!"

"I know. My father told me."

"Where is he?"

"In there. Drunk as a pig, when he's dying, as usual!" Diana said with irritance in her voice.

She led James into the ship where down in the Captain's Quarters laid a dying Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Is he... dead?"

"No. RUM'S GONE!" she screamed in Jack's ear.

"WHA? NO! GO INTO TOWN AND GET SOME MORE!" Jack yelled, waking instantly.

"Rum's not gone." Diana said, sitting on his bed.

"Oh good! Get me some!" he said, trying to fall asleep again.

"Oh no you don't! I got the boy here." Diana said.

"Oh... his name?"

"James Turner." she said and beckoned James over to where Jack was laying.

"He looks like Elizabeth." Jack said when James came close enough.

"I guess. Almost spittin image." Diana agreed.

"So... why am I here?" the 17-year-old asked.

"Protection." Jack and Diana said in unison.

"Protection from what? I can't protect you?"

"No. We're protecting you!"

"From what?"

"Pirates." they said in unison again.

"Arn't you two pirates?" he yelled. Getting very confused.

"Yes. Where's your sister?" Diana asked.

"She's with my mother. Her crew helps protect Samantha."

"Sam? The Troll!?" Jack started yelling and tried to get up but Diana forced him down.

"Different Samantha! Elizabeth and Will's daughter! Sam is off in some part of the Caribbean with her crew!" Diana yelled at Jack. He looked calm after that.

"So she's protected. Alrighty then! We're good. I'll go get the anchor up and we'll sail off." Diana said and got up to leave but was cut off by James.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"You're coming with us." Diana said.

"Why?"

"TO PROTECT YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"Who want's to harm me?"

"People who don't like your mother or father." Diana said.

"Did they send you?"

"No. We heard plots against them while in various Pirate ports. Singapore, Tortuga, and pubs." Jack said.

"Oh. Alright then."

* * *

5-27-07

I hope you liked it! I'll be writing soon, ta!


	2. Learning of Leverage

Here's chapter TWO

_**-Chapter Two-**_

A few days after Diana had brought James onto the _Black Pearl... _

"How old is your father?"

"He's about 65. Why?"

"He's dying. I just wanted to know if he was really old or not?" James asked.

"Oh. After trying to find the Fountain of Youth in what they call Florida, he kinda gave up and returned to Tortuga exactly four years later to find that he had a 3-year-old daughter. My mother had already died and he had no choice but to take me along with him. That was 13 years ago. I was a Pirate by birth. You are too." Diana said.

"Di... I don't want to be a Pirate." he said quietly.

Diana stared at him.

"Are you ok?"

"How do you not want to be a Pirate? It's the best gig in the world!" she yelled at him.

"I guess I'd rather be in the Navy. Like the man I was named after."

"Who were you named after?" Diana asked, scooting closer to him. They were out on the deck and it was an overcast day. The wind blew and made it chilly.

"Admiral James Norrington." he said.

"Norrington. Navy man turned Pirate turned Navy man again then died because of your grandfather?" Diana asked.

"Yes." James snapped bitterly.

"Ok! Just sayin." Diana said and scooted away from him.

"Di! Di!" Jack yelled a little drunkly from the doorway.

Diana got up and walked over to her father.

"What is it? You know you arn't feelin up to walkin!" Diana said as she got over to him.

"He seems a bit interested in you!" Jack said quietly.

"What." Diana said flatly and in a monotone.

"Yes! I can see it! He has the same look in his eyes that young Mr. Turner had when I first met him. He had it when he was springin me outa jail!"

"I don't think he's interested in me. He doesn't even want to be a Pirate!" Diana complained, looking at James, who was looking out at the dark sea.

"Sounds familiar." Jack said and walked up to the boy. "You... James. You say you don't want to be a Pirate, ay?" Jack said, leaning on the railing as James did.

"Yes. I just want to stay on land. I don't want anything to do with Pirates!"

"That has already caught up with you. You can't get away from it. You're a Pirate by birth, just like my daughter over there. You're the bloody son of a Pirate Lord and the Captain of the bloody _Flying Dutchman_!" Jack yelled. "Pirate is in your blood, mate. You're going to have to square with that someday." Jack said.

"Yah? Well, my father _was_ a Blacksmith! A good and honest man who obeyed the law!"

"He's now a bloody Pirate! A scallywag!" Jack said, smiling. This conversation was familiar to him in some way.

"What about my mother?"

"Pirate LORD!"

James let out a breath of frustration and walked into the ship, passing Diana without a glance.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Diana yelled at her father. Jack just smiled smugly and drank his rum.

P-P-P

Later that day, a Pirate ship appeared on the horizon.

"What do you say, Captain?" Gibbs asked. He was now old and frail but still the First Mate of the ship.

"Let her come. I think I know who it is." Jack said a little bitterly.

The ship approached the _Black Pearl _and the crew on the ship were mainly women. Only a few guys.

"Where's your captain!" Diana yelled to the ship.

"She's coming!" a girl with flaming red hair yelled back. She was about 30 and was wearing a black dress with a black shirt.

"I'm here." the captain said and came from behind the crew. She had dark brown hair that hung in curls and bright eyes. She was wearing a brown dress that was sleeveless and she had on a three cornered hat with a feather sticking out of it. A huge purple one. On her shoulder was a little monkey like Jack. But this one had black fur instead of brown. It was wearing exactly was she was wearing.

Her crew put up a gangplank and Jack and Diana and Gibbs went across. Diana grabbed James's wrist and dragged him across too.

"Captain Sparrow." the Captain of the other crew said bitterly as Jack made his way onto her boat.

"Captain Turner!" Jack said in the same tone as she.

"Di." a little girl around six said bitterly.

"Ana." Diana said bitterly.

"Auntie Sam?" James asked, looking at the Captain.

"James? Why do you have James!?" Samantha Turner yelled at Jack.

"We're protecting him." Jack said.

"From what?" Ana yelled.

"Ana, shush." Sam said to her daughter.

"Pirates. He is the son of a Pirate Lord."

"She's the daughter of a Pirate Lord. Why isn't she in danger."

"Because I'm not the daughter of a Pirate Lord." Diana said.

"Jack, what did you do? Get throw into my brother's locker?"

"No. I'm a Pirate Lord." Diana said. Sam's entire crew bowed down to Diana.

"You. YOU PASSED IT ALONG ALREADY!?"

"I'm dying." Jack said, shrugging.

"You look fine to me." Sam said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm dying." Jack said again.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked.

"We're just sailing along. I _was _having a good day until you came along." Sam said, glaring at Jack.

"Heading somewhere specific?" Jack asked slyly.

"No." Sam snapped as her crew started standing up.

"Oh really. Not going to see an old friend?"

"No." Sam said again.

"But mommy? Arn't we going to see Aunt Elizabeth? And Sammy?" Ana asked, tugging at her mother's dress.

Jack looked satisfied.

"OK! So we are going to go see Elizabeth. What's it to you!?"

"Nothing! Just wanted to make sure you were ok! Not getting into any trouble."

"Please. I'm a Pirate," Sam said. "Now get off my ship." she said, shooing them off her boat.

P-P-P

That night, James was walking around the ship when he heard Jack and Diana talking in the Captain's Quarters.

"There isn't any other leverage?" Diana asked.

"There is, and all three are in Singapore." Jack said.

"Yeah. What do we need again?"

"Just this and that." Jack said.

"What?"

Then James couldn't hear what Jack said after that, he apparently was whispering it to Diana.

"Oh ya. We can't just get that now? We need somebody who's immortal?"

"Yes! It's just a little revenge!"

"You need the ruler of the dead to help us with _'a little revenge'_!?" Diana yelled.

"Shhh! He'll know why I need him! Plus, with this leverage, he can't say no."

"I don't know. We can't just do that to him?"

"It's already done. We just need to find the _Dutchman_." Jack said and James heard footsteps coming towards the door. He ran down to where the crew was playing cards.

"I can't believe it." James whispered.

* * *

5-27-07 


	3. I'd Die For Her

_**-Chapter Three-**_

Jack, Diana, and James sailed in a tiny rowboat towards a ship that had hit a rock and was half way sunk. It wasn't sinking anymore.

"Why we going out there?" James asked as the lights on the _Black Pearl _slowly went out.

"You of all people should know why!" Jack yelled. Diana was rowing and Jack and James were sitting there. Watching her row.

"No." James lied. He knew they were trying to find his father. Being the one who leads all who die at sea to his locker, they were sure somebody had died.

"Just waite." Diana said and rowed still towards the boat.

They walked onto the boat and found seven bodies.

"Woe. That was some rock!" Diana said, examining the bodies.

"Well. Where is he?" Jack roared, strutting around.

James knew very well that his father and his father's crew were somewhere near the ship. If only...

"DI! CAPTIAN JACK! I THINK I SEE SOMETHING!" James yelled from the port side of the ship. Diana and Jack rushed over and peered over the railing of the ship. James, being pretty strong, tipped them into the water.

They made a huge splash and sank a bit but reappeared a few seconds later.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Diana yelled and started swimming towards the ship to kill James when Jack held her back and pointed to the water a few feet in front of them.

Bubbles were making there way up to the surface of the water. Thousands of bubbles.

"What the?" Diana said but was dragged under the water as quick as lightning. But Jack stayed up.

"WHERE'D SHE GO!?" Jack yelled.

James dived into the water and swam down. Being it nighttime, he couldn't see very well but caught a glimps of an eery green ship under the water.

"JACK!" he yelled.

"Captain Jack."

"WHATEVER! THE _DUTCHMAN'S _DOWN THERE!" James yelled, shaking Jack.

"How do we get down there?"

P-P-P

Diana hit the deck of the ghost ship hard and fell to her knees but was forced back up by the Pirates. They started dragging her to the inside of the ship but she got loose of their grip and tried getting away but was hit across the face with the handle of an ax and fell to the deck, unconscious.

Will Turner sat in his quarters, holding a necklace that Elizabeth had given him.

"Captain. We caught someone." the man said and in came two pirates dragging the unconscious form of Diana.

"Who is she?" Will asked, getting up and walking over to see Diana's face clearly.

"We don't know. She was in the water with another next to the shipwreck."

"Leave her." Will said and they dropped her to the floor and left.

Will crouched down and shook Diana to wake her up.

"Wha? Huh? Oh, dammit, do I have to serve 100 years now?" Diana asked, getting up.

"No. Who are you?" Will asked, helping her up.

"I'm... Di. Short for Diana. You can call me Di." Diana said, refusing Will's help and getting up on her own.

"I'm Will Turner. Well, Captain Will Turner, I guess."

"God, you've been here for 17 years and you still find it weird to call yourself Captain?" Diana said, snorting with laughter.

"No... how'd you know I've been here for 17 years?"

"That's how old your son is." she said but realized what she said and mouthed the word 'Damn!'.

"You know my son... James?"

"No." Diana snapped.

"How do you know I have one, then?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't know you had a son?" Diana said quickly.

"You just said so?"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No."

"Yes!"

Then Diana was silent. She wouldn't say a word.

"Captain!" Bootstrap yelled, coming into the room.

"Yes?" Will said.

"There's another ship wreck nearby!" he said.

"Oh. Head for it. I need to talk to her." Will said.

"Who's she?"

"All she said was her name was Diana."

Bootstrap walked up to her and stared her in the face. "You know. She kind of looks like Jack." he said and left.

Will then walked up and stared at her.

"He's right? You do? Why is that?"

"Jack who?" Diana said quickly.

"Jack Sparrow." Will said slyly.

"Captain- DAMN!" she yelled when she, again, spoke before thinking.

"So you do know him. Don't try and lie! You know him."

"No I don't!"

P-P-P

James and Jack made their way back to the _Black Pearl_.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! NOW!" Jack yelled and his crew started to assemble.

"MEN! The _Flying Dutchman_ has taken Di. What do we do!"

"We throw him in and see if the ship'll spit her out!" one Pirate yelled, pointing at James.

"No! We lure the ship up here and attack it to get her back!"

"Can't we just shoot them?"

Apparently, Jack had made the crew think of Diana as if she was Captain like he was. Or maybe it was because she was a Pirate Lord? James didn't know. But they seemed to care about her.

"Can't you just go down there and ask for her back?"

"No." Jack said. "I know! We'll get the Pirate Lords together! They'll help get her out!"

"I don't think so." a Pirate said.

"I could get her back." James said.

Everybody turned their heads in unison and stared at James.

"You? You're father would keep you. Then..." Jack said but stopped himself.

"Then what?"

"Nothing." Jack said quickly.

"I heard your conversation last night. With Di. I... I was only leverage? You wern't protecting me from anything. I was just a pawn to get my father to help you."

"Ya. Pretty much." Jack said.

James shook his head. "I'm going down there and getting Di back."

"Oh! So it is that you've found a girl!" Jack said as James was about to dive off the ship.

"What?"

"I was right! You do like her!"

James was silent. He averted his gaze and shifted around. Did he like Diana?

"I was right! How far are you willing to go for this girl?" Jack asked.

"I'd die for her." James said quietly.

"Oh buggah." Jack said and walked into his quarters.

* * *

5-28-07 


End file.
